D I S S O L V I N G
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Inspired by Megurine Luka's "The Little Mermaid". Shizuka's one true love is getting married. Her choice alone can determine her happiness and of someone else. ONESHOT.


**Hello everyone! For those of you who've never heard of me, nice to meet you! This fic was probably the most difficult to write, emotionally and physically. To be honest, i don't really like the way this fic turned out. But i had to write it because i knew it would haunt me. I was inspired by the song "The Little Mermaid" by Megurine Luka. For those of you who like to listen to music while reading, i would highly recommend you to listen. Without further ado, please enjoy "Dissolving".**

**DIZCLAIMER: NEVER! **

* * *

HE SAID HE WAS GETTING married. Seto Kaiba said he was getting married. And the man couldn't be happier when he said it, when he told me.

Her name is Kisara. He told Mokuba, that he had met her by chance while walking around town. He told Mokuba how his past life had fallen for her and how she was mercilessly killed to save him. They dated for a couple of months, and before I knew it, he was now getting married.

It is never in Mr. Kaiba's nature to do something so impulsive. Almost as impulsive of him to take me under his wing, while my family was financially unstable. Almost as impulsive for me to fall for him.

Here I am, doing toughest job of all, I had to pick up Kisara's engagement ring from the shop. The one Mr. Kaiba had custom made. I didn't dare look at the ring when I got it, because if I did…I don't know what would I have done. The only thing I did was smile and hand it to him and say, "Here you go, Mr. Kaiba."

He didn't thank me, or look my way, he eagerly took the ring and smiled, "Perfect," he said as he examined the ring, "Perfect,"

I couldn't stand looking at him smile. I excused myself before I could cry. I wondered why that ring wasn't meant for me. I wondered what was it that Kisara had that I didn't.

I wondered…why did I fall for him?

He had asked me how he should pop the question. Completely oblivious that I was dying inside, how I wanted to scream…how I wanted to disappear…

But all I did was smile and told him to do something simple; to plan a romantic dinner and just pop the question. I knew it wasn't his taste, he would have wanted something big, something extraordinary…but it was simple and it was sweet. Something any girl would have wanted.

What I would have wanted.

Before I knew it…there was only a few days until his wedding. How I wanted to just tell him how I feel. How I wanted to tell him that he was making a big mistake….that he loves me. That he's really in love with me….that I'm perfect for him. But I couldn't….

…because he wasn't in love with me.

…and he never will.

I was heading to work when I was noticed a car following me. At first I ignored it, but I noticed how it drove slowly keeping up with my pace. Before I could run, a man came out of the car and forced me inside.

He forced a knife on my throat and told me how they wanted Mr. Kaiba dead. But they wanted me to kill him on his wedding day.

"And if you don't" the man said, he presses the knife harder on my throat and felt something hot and warm run down my neck, "We will kill you instead…"

They then stopped the car and threw me out of it just a few blocks before KaibaCorp.

I cried….I was so scared for my life. But not as scared as what they wanted me to do….they wanted me to kill the man that I love.

I felt my blood covered throat…and I stared at my blood. They want me to kill him. Before I went to work, I took out a scarf from my purse, and wrapped it around my neck, to hide my bleeding.

I then arrived 30 minutes late to work, Mr. Kaiba glared at me, "Shizuka…" he began.

I cut him off by bowing….I didn't want to hear him scold at me. I forced myself to smile and say, "I uh….woke up late, sir. It won't happen again…"

Before he could say anything else, I walked out of his office. I ran into the ladies' restroom…and after many months of enduring….I cried.

I cried because I was scared because I was threatened. I cried because I had to kill the man I love. I cried because he didn't know I had to kill him. I cried because he had no idea how much I was suffering.

I had to kill him on his wedding day. He will be a groom and a dead man on the same day. My blood dripped on the floor.

My eyes widened at that realization…he…won't be able to marry Kisara. He won't marry Kisara. He will never belong to her!

I cursed myself for thinking those horrible thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I shouldn't! But the answer to all my problems were right here….in my hands.

I have to kill Mr. Kaiba.

His wedding day came, and everything went smoothly. To my luck, I was in charge of coordinating his wedding reception.

I spotted the men who kidnapped me eyeing me, waiting for me to make a move.

I hated myself. I wondered why I haven't told anyone about this. Why didn't I just tell Mr. Kaiba?

But if I don't…Mr. Kaiba and Kisara will be together….forever. I could not stand that.

I had to go on with the plan.

The plan was simple, I would dedicate a song to the newlyweds….and before the end of the song, I would take out the gun…and…end him.

I went up the stage provided for the dj. I bowed, "Thank you all for coming!" I began, "I would like to dedicate a song for the newlyweds…" My eyes went to Mr. Kaiba's table. I noticed how he smiled….how he smiled. Mr. Kaiba never smiles in public….much less to anyone.

I saw how he held her hand gently…even at a distance…I could tell how much he loves her. How his world only revolved around her….and only her. A tear ran down my cheek.

What am I doing?

I'm…destroying his happiness. No…I'm going to…break his heart. Mr. Kaiba…only wanted to be happy like anyone else. What am I doing?

I felt the gun hidden in my purse…I couldn't do this. One look at them and I already knew….and I saw all their life ahead of them. How they would grow old and have kids….

I noticed everyone staring at me, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath and smiled, "I uh…didn't bring a wedding gift….so, I uh…"

The man who kidnapped me narrowed his eyes, I saw his hand clench his pants….no doubt holding his gun closely.

I forced myself to look ahead, "…would sing them this song instead…" I took another deep breath and began to sing.

"_Even though I become sea form…I love you_…"

Even though Mr. Kaiba would never look at me that way, he deserved happiness. It was alright if I wasn't the one, as long as he lived….I was happy.

As I sang I watched Mr. Kaiba. I saw his eyes narrow, does he know? Does he know what I'm trying to say in this song?

Does he know that I'm trying to say that I love him?

I smile and close my eyes….putting all my heart into this song. It doesn't matter if he figured it out or not….as long as I said it. I'm fine.

_As long as you live, Mr. Kaiba….as long as you live…._

I opened my eyes and saw the man glaring at me.

"_La…lalalalala…Laaa lala…I... RATHER… DIE!" _

I saw the man raised his gun at me. I heard everyone scream, and run away….but I remained there staring emotionlessly at him.

I then heard a gunshot.

* * *

**Yeh, i still don't like the way this fic turned out. But yeh, i still recommend everyone to listen to the song while reading. Read n' review! **


End file.
